


Safe In His Arms

by Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki Valentine Echange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions/pseuds/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions
Summary: Loki has nightmares about Thanos.  Thor likes to take care of Loki and comforts him with stories of their childhood.  For the Thorki Valentine Exchange.





	Safe In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelchexmex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/gifts).



> This is my Thorki Valentine Exchange gift for musingsfromtheclosetofanunknown on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thank you to my friend [FantasyRaconteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRaconteur/profile) who was kind enough to beta this for me, all mistakes are mine and not hers. 
> 
> These characters aren't mine - I just like to play with them :) Please let me know if you like the story! I love comments and can be contacted on tumblr @  
> [thorki-and-other-obsessions](https://thorki-and-other-obsessions.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you all for reading!

The first night it happened Thor wasn’t sure if it was real or simply a figment of his imagination: Loki’s slender body silently laying down beside him, careful not to wake or disturb him. His eyes flutter as he shifts against the covers, making room, sleep still clouding his mind. He can feel the pleasant sensation of warm skin against his own, his arms instinctively settling around the person beside him. Sighing, he drifts back into his slumber. He awakes the next morning to an empty bed, and rumpled sheets are the only evidence someone was ever there. 

He has to wonder if he dreamed it; he wouldn’t be surprised. Loki doesn’t usually sleep beside him and has been known to vanish even after their more intimate moments together. Sneaking into bed just to sleep beside him seems very unlike the trickster. Odd as it is, it was harmless enough; so maybe just this once he can let it pass. He’s partly afraid that if he asks it might be something that will not happen again.

However, it does repeat itself, each time Thor pretends to be asleep, simply so he can have Loki next to him without a fuss. It’s selfish, he knows this but how could he resist the temptation? Thor’s own sleep has grown less restful, as he finds himself worried over his brother’s odd behavior. After a few nights pass, he works enough nerve to speak, despite knowing that it may drive Loki away. 

“Tell me what ails you, brother. I do not mind you sharing my bed, but this is unlike you.”

“Nothing ails me,” Loki snaps. He decides to try a different tactic. Perhaps he can make Thor believe that he comes to his bed for other reasons. He gives a seductive grin, as he presses his body against Thor’s, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. “It’s been a while since I’ve had you like this,” he purrs. 

Thor knows better to believe that this is the whole truth, yet he knows this is as much as he will be told. He tries to bury his concern and accept it, but a nagging feeling that something is not right remains. He gladly takes all the affection and passion that is given to him, however, and returns it in equal measure. Instead of focusing on his concerns he focuses instead on channeling his worry into their lovemaking. He does not ask what troubles Loki again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Now it’s become a habit. After he lays down each night, Loki soon slips into bed beside him. Thor lazily moving to wrap his arms around Loki from behind, always pressing a tender kiss to his brother’s lips. This is now the only way Loki can relax, the only time each day when his mind quiets down and his worries seem to slip away. He knows he is safe here within Thor’s strong, but loving, embrace. 

Perhaps, he thinks, tonight the dreams won’t come. 

Despite his hopes and wishes they always manage to sneak their way in. It’s as if they are messages sent from Thanos himself, warning him of what will be, of the pain and horrors which await him. Despite that, Thor always manages to soothe him with gentle touches, stories, and promises. It’s the only comfort he can get from the nightmares he faces each and every night. 

"You don't have to coddle me, brother," Loki says, hating this dependence, this neediness. Yet Thor insists time and time again that he doesn’t mind.

"I enjoy taking care of you," Thor says, nuzzling Loki's neck. "Let me?"

Loki smiles a bit at that. It's hard not to believe him.

He is reminded that once Thanos arrives, trivial thoughts and fears will not matter in the wake of his destruction. Now is the time to live, and to enjoy whatever time they have together to the fullest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thor can feel Loki stirring in his arms, the quiet whimper of distress, tears streaming down his face. This is not the peaceful slumber of someone well at rest. More like the sleep of someone plagued by haunted thoughts and nightmares. Loki cries out a single name. 

Thanos.

Thor does not know this Thanos, only by name and rumors. He does not put much stock in rumors, finding them to often be greatly exaggerated and misinformed. Instead, he chooses to believe his own experiences. This Thanos deserves to pay for making Loki suffer. 

Thor loathes seeing his brother, someone so proud, strong and full of cunning and grace, reduced to a quivering mess in his sleep. Thor can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen his brother this vulnerable. The only thing that keeps him from going after Thanos himself is the knowledge that Loki needs him more here, by his side. Thor isn’t about to allow his brother, and his people, to be left alone and unprotected while he goes off on what Loki would only call a foolish chase. 

Thor looks over to his brother with concern. It’s plain to see Loki is still tormented by his nightmares. Unwilling to let his brother suffer a moment longer, Thor gently attempts to nudge Loki awake. He peppers Loki’s face with kisses, over each place a tear has fallen. He speaks softly and soothingly, “You were having a bad dream. You’re safe now. I promise.”

Loki jumps awake at the unexpected touch, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing labored. He blinks rapidly, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room while at the same time trying to discern the person beside him. Slowly, Loki’s eyes adjust and his mind wakes enough to recognize Thor’s familiar presence. He feels immediately grateful and even a little embarrassed that his brother is here with him. As much as he hates showing weakness, at this moment he needs Thor. 

As a heavy hand strokes through his hair, he heaves a relieved sigh. Loki quickly finds himself curling up close against Thor’s side, burying his head against his chest. 

“Remember, no one is undefeatable Loki. Especially overly confident, purple men with more muscles than brains.”

Of course Thor heard me say that name, Loki thinks, that’s just my luck. He supposes in a way that makes things simpler. At least now there’s no reason to spin a tale to lie about what’s bothering him. Pushing bothersome thoughts aside, Loki rolls his eyes at the description and has to remind himself that Thor has yet to encounter the Mad Titan.

He doesn’t know well enough to fear him.

“Hmm,” he utters softly, despite the nerves. “With the exception of the purple part, that sounds rather like someone else I know,” Loki teases with a slight smirk.

Thor simply smiles, choosing to ignore the comment. “Between you and I, he has no chance. I mean, we’ve just defeated both Surtur and Hela, who many have deemed unbeatable foes.”

Loki longs to tell his brother that Thanos is in a whole other league, of the threats he has received and the how much he truly fears for his life. With strong arms holding and comforting him, though, he feels safe, and instead chooses to snuggle in just a touch closer. He can feel his worries melt away, even if it is just a little. Loki simply doesn’t have the heart to tell Thor that his optimism is foolish. 

“There is no end to what we can accomplish fighting side by side. You and I are a team to be reckoned with. Norns help him,” Thor says with determination, “if he so much as comes near you or any of our people. He will feel such wrath as he’s never known before. The fury of a thousand storms all focused upon him.” Thor wraps his arms tighter around Loki. “He will learn a God’s true power that day.” 

When Thor speaks with such fierceness and conviction, it’s nearly impossible not to believe him and trust that everything will turn out to be all right. Thor may not have logic on his side, but that is Loki’s specialty. They may just manage to survive. 

“Loki, do you remember when we were twelve and I snuck into Idunn’s garden?” Thor suddenly asks. “I climbed the golden apple tree because I wanted to give one to you. But then I fell and broke my leg. Father was so angry, and I didn’t even get an apple.” He smiles as he recounts this tale, gently stroking along Loki’s back. “I was so disappointed, I couldn’t go anywhere that summer. No swimming, no fighting and nothing to give to you. But you stayed with me the entire time and read me stories. We must have read all of your books. And we played games, and you cast illusions just so I would watch. It’s still the best summer I ever had.” He leans in and kisses Loki tenderly. “Do you think she’d let me have an apple for you now?”

Loki laughs and shakes his head. Thor is still full of the same ridiculous thoughts as always. Even though Loki would never admit it, he is touched that his brother went through such lengths just for him. 

“What about when you were young and the kids used to tease you at school? Because you were the only one who had magic, and you were smarter than all of them combined.” Loki moves a bit closer and lays his head on Thor’s shoulder as his brother continues, “You’d come home crying every day and it broke my heart. I’d walk with you to school each morning and wait for you to come out and glare at every one of those who dared tease you. You know, that was when I decided that I would become a Valkyrie and get strong, so I could protect you.” He shakes his head laughing. “I didn’t know it didn’t work that way, but you never discouraged me. Not even when I made the silly costume.” He strokes Loki’s hair, kissing the top of his head. 

Loki listens intently, fondly recalling their carefree childhood. Every now and again he hears himself yawn and feels his eyes drifting shut, Thor’s voice and closeness creating a sense of security—as well as his words. 

“I’ll still protect you even now,” Thor promises. 

Eventually, Loki’s eyes drift shut, his breathing becomes deep and steady as he drifts off into slumber yet again. This time he knows as long as Thor is here with him holding him close, he is safe.


End file.
